User talk:Cicifox
Welcome Fantage Luvers! This is The Fantage Wiki!! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! If you want to know more about Fantage, go to www.fantage.com. Thanks and have an awesome day! '<3 Cicifox ' Nice editing! Ty for editing the Fantage Wiki! Your an pro editor! I also saw u on fantage. Thank you again for helping The Fantage Wiki! Ertyuiop99 22:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Fantage Wiki There are so many bad things happening to this wiki o_o Ty for restoring the coacoa100 page but it keeps getting edited. :( If one of us can become an admin on this wiki (There are no admins so far) we can lock pages so only experienced users can edit it so i hope that can happen... I might contact wikia about that and if i can become an Admin i can make you an admin and we can help this wiki! Ertyuiop99 05:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) THE I.P adress is : 71.194.148.128 'Let's go investegate!' You will contact Wikia or the police, and I will contact Wkia too! 'You can Talk to me on my talk page!' You can even do it now! 'Make sure that person doesn't come ''again I will scare that person or Wikia will ban the I.P adress! '''BRB, ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 21:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) MORE! To FIND that person! I have gathered info to find the person! TELL a local police station CONTACT wikia GET this person to stop! LET'S tell this person that she/he will get arrested AND/OR die soon FROM, ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 21:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::KK.(I have applied to ADMIN(Sorry Cici!), and I will NOT tell YOU the details, or anyone ELSE)♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 23:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 'PEOPLE LISTEN.' This is the real Cicifox and I'm not the one who's erasing everyone's profiles. I'm the one who's annoyed off at the person who's erasing everyone's profiles. I can still save what I've edited but I can't save everybody's. imma try to get the liscence to be a admin if i can.... anyways sorry about everything that's happening and don't worry. ' '<3 Cicifox Other Cicifox, can you help me? Tammyx3 is changing Sailor Stars page. :( I'm really sad now because I was the one that interviewed Sailor_Star. Mhm Yea im here! Ertyuiop99 22:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorta Well, they have been messing with Coacoa100's page but not mine. ITS SO ANNOYING! I keep trying to fix it by using the history but it doesnt seem to work so i just fix it by editing it! Ertyuiop99 22:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay Well, id be really happy if you could become an Admin, lock pages so only registered users can edit them and help this wiki! Ertyuiop99 23:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) kk Ill be there Ertyuiop99 23:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Cicifox!! :D Hmm I will have to ask her if u can. Ertyuiop99 04:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Help! i can't talk on fantage i tryed but i can't please help me my user name is miranda4eva and i wish i was a mem i cry cuz i'm not 13:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) you can find me on facebook 13:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Miranda I fixed your problem with your account but took your password and Facebook name off for privacy reasons. I hope you continue to edit the Fantage Wiki! <3 Cicifox 02:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Cicifox! It's come to my attention that this wiki has been having some difficulty lately. So I've gone ahead and made you a temporary admin. ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) PLZ make me adim!!! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ 22:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I made you a permanent Admin! Cool, right? Read this, our new policies! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Cicifox, I have a message for you I will REMOVE your privileges as an admin, if you do not edit again. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 23:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) KK Okay, I will make Pandapika not an admin; you can be admin for the rest of this wikis years. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 20:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Would you like to be part of the Spotlight Project? You look like an extremely great user for this project! You may also invite users too(and dis-invite)! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC)